


一位名叫哈利的学生决定让自己关禁闭

by WretchedHat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedHat/pseuds/WretchedHat
Summary: 哈利向斯内普要求关他禁闭，斯内普也很乐意的同意了，并用了“波特先生并未准时到斯莱特林公共休息室报到”的理由关了他禁闭。





	一位名叫哈利的学生决定让自己关禁闭

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特同时中了一种魔法，他们双方都不能离开对方超过10公里左右的距离，一旦超过就会被强制拉回，这使得两位感到十分的苦恼。

哈利带着德拉科前去寻找邓布利多教授，他想向邓布利多教授求救。德拉科虽然不愿被哈利牵着走，但他又有一丝的不情愿放开哈利的手。牵着他前往校长室的手有着又厚又薄的温暖。这种温暖，除了在他母亲身上能体会到之外，就只有哈利手心上的温暖让他想多体会。于是他想再多体会这种温暖。

他们在路上遇见了潘西·帕金森，对方一脸惊讶的看着他们两个：“德拉科？！你们怎么会——”哈利忽然感到烦躁的对潘西说：“你可以闭上嘴了，这里没你的事。”说完就继续牵着德拉科走掉了，留下一脸不愤的潘西。

“喂，疤头。”德拉科叫住了哈利，哈利停下脚步：“怎么？”哈利回应道。德拉科指了指不远处的前方：“我听到斯内普教授的声音——”话还没说完，他就被哈利匆忙带进身旁的空教室。所幸的是教室的门没锁上，灯也没开上，他们在里面待了两分钟。虽然是被匆忙带进的，但德拉科知道他现在是在壁咚着哈利。哈利似乎也知道德拉科无意识的壁咚了自己，莫名的害臊起来不敢说话。

德拉科的夜视力不差，他能清楚的看见哈利那张平庸的脸蛋。他看见哈利害羞的神情，忍不住偷笑出声，但哈利没听见一样的尝试让自己冷静下来。德拉科也就神使鬼差的亲上了哈利那小小的嘴唇上。突然被亲上的哈利一时间反应不过，直到德拉科离开了他的嘴唇。

#####

他们来到了校长室，邓布利多教授就像是知道哈利和德拉科会到来一样早就等着他们了。

“邓布利多教授，我们有一件事想——”哈利还没把话说完，邓布利多就打断了他：“我知道你们为何而来，波特先生。”他站起身来，走到哈利和德拉科面前，“可以和我说说你们中到魔咒的时候是在什么时候？”

哈利看了看德拉科，“你说吧。”德拉科便说：“是在我们上魔咒课的时候，教授。”

邓布利多点点头道：“I see...我目前没有解决方法，寻找解除魔咒需要两个星期的时间，在这两个星期之内你必须和马尔福先生以不可超过18公里的距离行动，我想应该没问题吧，波特先生。”哈利只能十分不愿的同意邓布利多的说法。

#####

要他和德拉科·马尔福和平相处两个星期，绝对不可能的事！

虽然是这样说，但他还是和德拉科相处了两个星期，说真的在这两星期里他和德拉科的相处方式可谓是相当“和平”。

潘西·帕金森就可以证明这点。

“你不知道吗？德拉科那小子，表面上虽然装得一脸嫌恶和波特相处，心里却不知道高兴得快飞上天了。哦——拜托，布雷司，我说的是真的！”

劝你最好不要小看女孩子的观察能力和直觉！

“不，潘西，我还是不能相信德拉科会这样。我宁愿认为是波特下了什么魔咒给德拉科！”

“行吧，布雷司，这是我第一次放弃和你沟通。”潘西翻了个正宗白眼给布雷司。

#####

潘西在走廊遇见了德拉科和哈利正在亲密接触。当然，她更愿意把那称为“互相交缠双方的舌头”。

呵，德拉科·马尔福打的什么鬼算盘她堂堂一个潘西·帕金森还会不知道？硬生生的在走廊被喂了一把狗粮就算了，还要成全你们这对狗男男，这世界还能不能有爱了。

赫敏·格兰杰的出现是潘西没预测到的，显然赫敏也看见了德拉科和哈利在走廊角落里的亲密接触。她轻轻的咳了咳，尝试让自己接受眼前所见到的一切。她朝着潘西指了指德拉科和哈利：“你知道？”

潘西挑了挑眉，点头。赫敏这才松了口气，起码她并不是第一个知道这对狗男男的人。

“走了，再不走他们就会发现我们了。” 潘西的声音提醒了赫敏，她赶紧急匆匆的跟着潘西离开了走廊。

#####

哈利魔药课上得很不专心，德拉科见状，趁着斯内普不注意，他赶紧和罗恩换了个位置，起初不愿意的罗恩被赫敏说了之后才不情愿的和德拉科换位置。德拉科露出了那副拽死人的模样，哈利看了都想呕。

潘西见状，瞧了瞧布雷司的反应，谁知道布雷司还在研究斯内普刚才交代的功课，潘西用肘击转移布雷司的注意力。布雷司看过来了，潘西指了指对面隔壁桌的那对狗男男。

布雷司惊了，潘西露出一副“我早就说了吧”的表情，并示意布雷司可以继续研究他的功课了。

罗恩一副不情愿的坐到了赫敏旁边的空座位，“马尔福那家伙是在拽什么拽啊，装得一副高大尚……”赫敏微笑着和他说：“你太迟钝了，罗恩。”

罗恩：？？？

哈利在德拉科的帮助下成功撑过了斯内普的魔药课，也难得没为格兰芬多丢了分。虽然他知道这是因为德拉科的帮助，但他还是不太想和德拉科道谢。

不就是魔药课而已嘛，用得着道谢？我不！

德拉科也不介意那等小事，在他看来，帮自己的男朋友搞好作业是理所当然的事。这是纳西莎教他的，他还记得他小时候纳西莎曾经说过她在学生时期的时候卢修斯就经常帮她搞好作业——当然，纳西莎的成绩并不差——她就是这样被卢修斯追到手的。于是德拉科也坚信只要持续帮哈利搞好魔药课的作业，哈利迟早给他追到手！

#####

然而事情并没那么顺利，不管德拉科帮哈利搞好几次作业，哈利也依然无动于衷。无奈之下，德拉科只好趁哈利在他身旁睡着的时候找来了潘西求助。

“你说什么？抱歉，我没听清。请你再说多一次。”

“潘西，我完全确定你能听清。”

“哦，我亲爱的德拉科——我最近耳朵有些不好使，体谅一下你的好挚友吧！来，说多一次你刚才和我说的东西。”

德拉科犹豫了一下，“要怎么做才能把破特追到手？”

“……”草泥马的，你们上次不是才在走廊上亲的很甜蜜吗？潘西简直很想翻白眼给德拉科，“你之前是怎么把到波特的？”

“我有一次忍不住吻了他。”

“然后呢？在走廊的事？”

德拉科讶异的说道：“你都看见了？”

“嗯哼。”潘西点点头。

当事人有些别扭的说：“我强吻他。”

好你个德拉科·马尔福！！潘西强制压下了那股即将燃烧起来的八卦之魂，她看了看睡在德拉科旁边的哈利，闭了闭眼睛。

管他的，豁出去了！潘西·帕金森，你将会凑合一对狗男男，高兴吧！

“德拉科，作为你的挚友，我决定牺牲一下教你一个绝招。”

“什么绝招？”

“下手为强，你妈肯定教过你。”

德拉科愣了愣，下手为强？潘西一看，真是日了狗了，这人连下手为强也不知道还当什么级长啊。于是潘西直接用魔法变出她一直以来都在私下收藏的那本《富有经验的小哥哥们教你如何运用一百种专属GAY的床上运动》交给德拉科，并嘱咐他一定要好好的看到完。潘西这下才明白什么叫做忍痛割爱，那本书就是她十多年来的爱啊！

#####

多亏了潘西，德拉科明白了什么叫做下手为强！于是他把刚上完魔咒课的哈利带走了，留下一脸疑惑的罗恩和仿佛看穿一切的赫敏。

“马尔福！？”被突然拉走的哈利感到十分的惊讶，怎么回事啊突然拉着他走！德拉科一路上也不说话，直到他把哈利带到了斯莱特林学院的公共休息室里。

哈利实在忍不住了，他有些愤怒的说：“听着马尔福，我是因为这该死的魔咒才被迫暂时住在斯莱特林的宿舍里，但这并不代表我就不是格兰芬多的学生——”德拉科的唇突然覆上他的嘴唇，这次又是把舌头伸进来！

哈利甚至忘了挣扎，他不得不承认德拉科的吻技挺好的，让他竟有些沉浸在德拉科的吻里。当德拉科把舌头伸进来时，哈利下意识的也张开了口，一瞬间休息室里只听见色情的接吻声。

“怎么把舌头伸进来！”反应过来的哈利匆忙的把德拉科推开并大声道。德拉科笑了笑，“就是要把舌头伸进去才能叫接吻啊。” 德拉科的反应让哈利忽然冒起一股无名火。他前脚正要踏出休息室，后脚就被德拉科抱住了。

哈利：？？？啥玩意？

“我想，我……”德拉科终于鼓起了勇气对哈利说：“我，德拉科·马尔福，喜欢着并一直暗恋着伟大的救世主，哈利·波特！”

哈利一听，梅林的胡子，这真的是马尔福吗？那个处处和他作对的马尔福？他的确是受到了惊吓，先不说这突如其来的告白，这敢情是两情相悦啊！

哈利·波特也暗恋着德拉科·马尔福，只是他一直都不敢说出口，这一下子就被告白什么的，让他有了想让自己关禁闭的冲动。

#####

哈利向斯内普要求关他禁闭，斯内普也很乐意的同意了，并用了“波特先生并未准时到斯莱特林公共休息室报到”的理由关了他禁闭。

一听哈利被关了禁闭，德拉科急得又去找潘西求救，但不一样的是，赫敏·格兰杰正和潘西在聊天。德拉科哪顾得上那么多，他找到了潘西并说了哈利被关禁闭一事。

赫敏一脸好笑的看着德拉科：“哈利是自己要求关禁闭的。”潘西点点头，说：“是波特他不让我们告诉你。”赫敏又说：“除了格兰芬多的我，整个斯莱特林就只有你不知道哈利是自己要求被关禁闭。”潘西也附和道：“是啊！德拉科，真的只有你一个人不知道！”

德拉科来到了斯莱特林宿舍，站在门前的德拉科敲了敲哈利的门，“哈利，开门。”

门后一把声音都没有，但德拉科知道哈利就在里面，于是他又说：“开门，我有很重要的事情要和你说。”

房门轻轻的被打开了，哈利就站在门后，他不让德拉科进来。德拉科看了看，只好说：“昨天的事，就是那个我突然向你告白的这件事，你——”

“那个，我……”哈利开口说话了，德拉科顿了顿，没把刚才说的话接下去，反而是要听哈利怎么说。“……我关禁闭只是想让自己冷静一下。”哈利说道，他又对德拉科说：“我想，我也是喜欢你的。”黑发男孩大胆地对着金发男孩说道，“所以，我可以试着和你交往。”

#####

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特在某种契机下交往了。这无疑是霍格沃兹最大的爆炸性新闻，格兰杰小姐和帕金森小姐表示愿意道出一切她们所看见的。

“我看见他们在走廊接纳彼此。”格兰杰小姐很淡定地说道。

“不，格兰杰，你不应该那样说！”帕金森小姐强烈反应道：“我更愿意将他们称为正在走廊里亲密接触。”

“哦对，亲密接触——我还有一件事要爆料，帕金森。”

“虽然这属于我和德拉科的秘密，但我还是决定背叛一下自己的挚友。德拉科曾经来找过我向我咨询如何把波特追到手，我就教了他一个秘诀，下手为强。不过很显然的，那个笨蛋误解了我的意思。”

“等等，帕金森，你说的下手为强不会是强X吧！”

“我看起来是那样的人吗？格兰杰。当然不，我的意思是，强行攻略。好了，接着说吧。”帕金森小姐笑了笑：“我把我多年来私底下私藏的一本男友攻略教科书借给了德拉科并嘱咐他一定要看完。”

“结果你知道不？我不知道马尔福和哈利是怎么搞的，搞到哈利自己要求斯内普教授暂时关他禁闭——哦，忘了说，因为他和马尔福同时中了某种魔咒迫使哈利必须暂时转院到斯莱特林。”

“是的，我以前还巴不得他赶紧回到格兰芬多去，但现在看来，我不这么想了。除了他父母，在霍格沃兹里能让德拉科乖巧听话不作怪的人也就只有波特了，那么鉴于这种情况，我便是巴不得他留在斯莱特林。”

“嘿，哈利是一定会回到格兰芬多的，帕金森。”

“哦——那可说不定，我妈常说正在恋爱的人脑子几乎都是不正常的，说不定这话说的是除了德拉科之外还有波特呢。”

愿意道出一切她们所看见的格兰杰小姐和帕金森小姐就这样在她们的争吵之下不了了之了。

最后还有一位要求匿名的红发韦斯莱要求发言。

“对不起，哈利，我不知道你和马尔福会是这种关系！马尔福，因为你和哈利正在交往，所以我要向你道歉，我之前说了你的坏话，当然你听不见，希望你能原谅我！”

小气的德拉科表示强烈反对，哈利好声好气的奉劝了他，德拉科这才表示愿意原谅红发韦斯莱的不尊重。

#####

“各位，我和帕金森有话要说。”

“希望大家能够多理解作为挚友的我和格兰杰，以及奉劝大家不要早恋。”

“不然就会像马尔福那样脑子变得不正常，以上就是我和帕金森要说的话了。”

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特交往了，这是霍格沃兹唯一一件最大的爆炸性新闻！


End file.
